Rise Up
by TwisterLea
Summary: What happens when Twister finds a lead on her long lost brother...Will the council permit her to go after him? Or will they leave him to the mercy of the businessmen...The Cogs?


_They took **everything.**_

 _My mother is gone, my father is never home... Her brother...My baby br-brother...Kidnapped by those beasts._

 _I'll destroy them all._

 _I refuse to let them take what's left of my little world._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The short cat trotted through the playground, a solemn look on her face. The others avoided her as usual, a bit scared of the small green furred cat. They knew what she planned to do, they thought she was a fool to do it too.

After constant reprimand from the resistance rangers, Twister's face was well known anywhere in the land of Toontown, though she didn't seem to care. She was on a mission to avenge her family, her brother... Shaking her head, she walked confidently into the HQ to find a task for the day.

"Twister, what are you doing here?" A bright yellow dog growled with a stern face. The male sat behind a desk looking through a few papers and had caught sight of the troublemaking cat. "You know you've been put on suspension by the counci-"

"Oh please, can't we just skip the back and forth today? I just need to get my task and I'll be out of your paws." Twister grumbled bad naturedly, crossing her arms across her thin chest with her chin high and serious.

"No. The council has personally instructed me to refuse any requests for tasks. Go home, Twister, and learn your lesson already." He growled again, now leaning forward in his chair, eyes glaring steadily at hers.

Twister clenched her fists, and let out a hiss in warning "Fine, I'll go...But I'll be back - WITH orders from the council." With that she stomped out of the HQ. A moment or two later she pulled out her little portal, and jumped through. It was a strange feeling, falling through the strange device that every toontown was given. When she landed, she was in her estate, in front of her aqua green house.

A ragtag garden decorated the outside, overgrown grass and weeds that looked like they hadn't been trimmed in a few months. Only the gag trees and lilies were bloomed and well cared for. The cat entered the house. Cream colored wallpaper decorated with a paisley pattern covered the walls, a bit of worn furniture scattered throughout the first room. In the adjoining room was a checkered bed, a cracked wardrobe, and a pristine jellybean bank, about one third full.

Twister grumbled as she walked in, throwing her gag pouch carelessly on the striped sofa. Her Sticker book slipped from the pouch, yet she took no mind. Going into her bedroom, she sprawled out on her bed, rethinking the quarrel she'd just had with the HQ worker.

She slightly regretted treating Buster that way, he was only following the rules he'd been given. Besides, she couldn't stay angry at one of her only friends. With a grunt, she rolled over onto her stomach, resting her head on her gloved paws, glaring at her bedsheet. Ok, so she messed up...Big deal. The cog that had caused the damage hadn't even done that much - the council was obviously overreacting.

The kitten picked at the sheet before looking up at a shelf that held a single picture. Four cats stood tall and smiling, dressed in their best clothes. A deep chocolate brown tomcat stood dressed in blue jeans and a plain white shirt, his smile giving off rustic charm. _Dad..._ Leaning on him was a pretty turquoise she cat with a sundress and straw hat sitting prettily on her perfect head. _Mother..._ Then there was Twister, a mischievous smile on her face, dressed in a smart dress of royal blue fringed in white. Beside her was a very young kitten with a smile who could melt the coldest of hearts, his beautiful tan fur complimented by sharp. blue eyes. On his head was a soccer cap, he wore a red shirt with the image of a ball in the middle, dressed with Jean shorts. _Diego...Oh Diego..._

Twister sniffed, wiping her arm across her eyes to hide tears. Her family...She hadn't seen any of them since...Well, since the last time she had been in a Sellbot factory exactly 9 months ago yesterday.

 _Upon arrival at the factory, her mother had disappeared. Without worrying too much, the three continued on. It was Diego's first factory, he was so vibrant and excited. Father was wary - as usual - but we made it through with ease..._

 _Only when we got to the Foreman did things go wrong. Father had stopped to speak with HQ before going in, but Diego didn't heed the warning... He went in, and just seconds later our ears were met with a blood curdling scream. I raced to the door, but just as it opened, my father yanked me back. The last I saw of Diego was his unconscious body beneath those hideous bots, his gag pouch lying open beside him. "Diego!!" I screamed, struggling to get to him. My father refused to let me go, and we ran from the factory..._

Twister growled at the memory, her face wet with tears. It wasn't fair...She should've been the one captured--not her sweet little brother. Shortly after that day, her father had moved higher into ranks of the Resistance, and she saw less and less of him. Now she was 18, living on her own for the past 9 months. Whatever happened to her mother, she never found out. All she cared for now was finding Diego, but with the council being so dang stubborn-

"You know why the council refuses to give you permission for such a mission. It's suicide." Said a voice from behind her. Twister jumped in surprise, whirling her head around to see who had been standing there.

A/N: **Alright, I just got back into the game a few days ago, and now the writer side of me had to write a short story about it! So here is Twister, and her dilemma..**

 **There's not much for Toontown, so I doubt there'll be much readers, but I enjoyed writing it anyhow xD**


End file.
